


Someone is following

by emerwenaranel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: Huor wakes up only to find that the enemy is there.





	1. When night comes

The sunlight faded away, and night finally came. It would rain soon, it was obvious by the grey clouds that hid the light of the stars and the moon. There was something cruel in the night airs: it was called loneliness, a feeling that always caused pain in someone's heart. Huor was defenitely sad that moment because he was far away from his older brother, whom he loved dearly. He always wanted to be like Hurin. On the other hand, he had to accept and love himself. He needed to be more confident, he needed to be an optimist person. He had to smile more often, he needed to think of something positive. But it was difficult to do that when this night was so cruel. It soon started raining, and he was even more melancholic since he was still far away from home.  
Huor shivered that moment due to the cold of the night and he could not find an inn where he could have some rest. He needed to eat and drink but he could not find a shelter from the raging storm. He was feeling more lonely than ever and he hated feeling like this. He needed a companion, he needed someone who would help him forget this loneliness and this terrible pain. Huor did not find that person, however, and he was even more melancholic that moment. He could not help but wonder why he had to be so sad, so melancholic, so lonely that night. He wanted to cry but he managed to hold back the tears. He kept walking, instead, hoping that he would find an inn soon. Hopefully, a decent inn. He was so hungry and thirsty that he had to eat and drink.  
Huor could not find that kind of building, however, and he was angry about this that moment. He needed to sleep after having eaten and drunk as much as he craved to. He wanted to get drunk in order to forget his pain. He really needed to overcome his sadness, he had to get numb by getting drunk that night. But he sighed in relief when he saw a small inn as he was still striding. He smiled that moment, happy because he could hide there for some days since he was under the impression that he was being followed by someone whom he could not see in the dark. When he would deal with the person who was following him, he would return to his homeland. But this would not happen soon since he had to protect himself from any dangers that were lurking in the dark.  
When he would return to Dor-lomin, he would be able to see his most beloved brother again, and they would be happy together after so many days of cruel separation due to Huor's exceedingly difficult task. But for now, Huor had to be careful and have some rest at the same time. However, nobody else walked into the inn that night, something that took him by surprise. But he calmed down- somewhat- that moment. He orered food and wine, too much wine for someone who rarely drank alcohol. But he needed to relax that night and forget how exhausting this journey had been, how difficult his task had been. He had to go to the Enemy's land and spy upon the orcs in order to know whether they would invade Hithlum or not. It seemed that they would not do such a thing any time soon.  
He ate and drank too much, and then Huor went to his bedroom because he had to sleep. But he did not sleep well that night because he was watching nightmares. Those nightmares were the reason why he woke up in the middle of the night and he was shivering due to the great cold, and the sound of rain was a kind of music that was not cheerful. He had to cover himself with more blankets in order to stay warm but he could not sleep again, even though his eyes were closed now. He was still numb and he was lost in thoughts. He recalled his older brother's face and he tried to smile. Huor was sad and happy at the same time. Sad because he was still far away from Hurin Thalion. Happy because he knew that they would see each other again sooner or later.


	2. The enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huor wakes up only to find that the enemy is there.

Silence reigned in the room that moment, the music of the rain did not reverbarate in the night airs anymore. But it was impossible to tell whether it had just stopped raining or not. There was something sad in the night airs, though, something that pierced Huor's heart like a dagger. He realised once again that he was alone, far away from home, and he was full of nostalgia for his homeland. He hated feeling so lonely, he hated being far away frm his brother. He started crying that moment because he could not think of a life without the ones he loved. He detested himself, however, because he felt so weak that moment. He had to stop crying and think of soemthing positive, if this was possible. He had to get out of bed and sit by the fire, remembering the warmth of his brother's house.  
Huor approached the fireplace and he felt somewhat better that moment. He recalled all the happy days at Dor-lomin, which was still safe. He had to be happy for the fact that his people were still free and safe from harm. He had to see them again soon and protect them at all costs, even if this meant that he had to die trying. He was never scared of death, he knew that it was something normal. So, he would sacrifice himself for the Hadorians. It was his duty to do so, he would do everything for them because he cared about them too much. On the other hand, he wondered if it was too soon to die. He had to find happiness first. He thought that it was the right time to get married with the woman he loved exceedingly, because he knew that Rian loved him too much as well.  
As Huor was lost in his thoughts, however, he was under the impression that someone was standing outside the room, waiting for the right moment to attack him. He had to find his sword and fight for dear life that moment. He realised that his weapon was hidden under the bed, he rushed to grab it and he quickly opened the door to fight against the person who wanted to harm him. He took the unknown Easterling by surprise that moment, and Huor was about to kill him but he had to wait and hear all the secrets that the Easterling had to reveal. It was too important to know this man's secrets. He was sure that the Easterling was on a mission. This man wanted to spy on the Men of the House of Hador, this was too obvious. So, he had to deal with this evil man and punish him.  
But Huor was silent for a while, trying to torment him. He could see that the Easterling was sweating and shivering in terror. He was scared of Huor, who was strangely calm that moment. But he did not enjoy what was going on either. He wished nonoe of this had happened but there he was: ready to kill one of his enemies once again. He dragged the Easterling out of the inn, and they both felt the cold of the early morning piercing them like needles. Huor had to be bravethat moment and deal with a very dangerous person. He could tell that the Easterlings still served the Dark Lord in secret. He had to know what this man was up to before killing him. He had to find out what Morgoth Bauglir and he malicious servants were planning to do but he could already guess that they wanted to invade Hithlum.


	3. The dialogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUor tries to understand the plans of the unknown man.

"What is your name?" Huor asked.  
"No names, no names!" the other man hissed.  
"Fine, do not tell me your name. But you have to know that I am Huor, the brother of the Lord of Dor-lomin, and his name is Hurin Thalion" the exceddinly tall man chuckled when he saw the fear in the other man's eyes.  
"I know who you are, and this is the reason why I followed you here" the Easterling responded with a whisper.  
"Why are you spying on me?" Huor asked but he thought that this question was rhetorical.  
"I... I... I do not know" the man on the floor said.  
"I am sure you know but you do not wish to speak the truth!" Huor shouted in anger that moment but he knew that he had to calm down. He had to hide his emotions because the other man could exploit any signs of weakness.  
"I am your friend!" the Easterling protested.  
"No, the Edain and the Easterlings are not friends. They never were and they never will be" Huor replied as he shook his head in dismay.  
"Why are you saying this? We are friends, we are allies now!" the Easterling screamed, still panting.  
"No, we are not. The Edain still remember that you serve Morgoth Bauglir in secret. You try hard to hide this fact from your Noldor friends" Huor was seeting in anger now, even though he was speaking calmly. However, he detested the other man more than ever that moment.  
"No! I do not serve the Dark Lord! How can you say such a cruel thing?" the Easterling wondered.  
"Do not tell me what to say. I can see how evil you are, I know that here to kill me" Huor retorted, ready to kill this man. But he had to be patient and find out what the Easterling was planning to do. He could guess that he wanted to spy on the Men of the House of Hador. He could tel already that the Easterlings and the orcs wanted to invade Hithlum soon, too soon. On the other hand, it would be too dangerous for the Easterlings to reveal their true alliance to Morgoth. They hide to hide this fact from their Noldor allies.  
"I cannot kill you because I am unarmed" the Easterling claimed.  
"I am searching for weapons now" Huor said and he took off the other man's clothes. He found some needles and he could tell that they were venomed. "What a weak man!" he exclaimed. "You want to kill me with a venom because you cannot weild a sword. You cannot look deep into my eyes because yo uhave averted your gaze. You are despicable!" he spat. "How can I kill a weak man like you are? How can I do this? On the other hand, I should not pity you. You deserve death because you are here to kill me. You are lucky because you are still alvie. But this will not last. I am killing you in a while."  
The Easterling was at loss for words that moment, he did not know what to say because he was still shaking in terror. He knew that the son of Galdor had guessed the truth, that he would indeed kill him. And he was too weak to escape from Huor's wrath. He was too cold and scared to react that moment.  
Huor laughed rather loudly because he could feel the weakness in the early morning airs. Still, he had to be careful because the other man could be hiding another weapon in his hair. He had learnt a hard lesson in his life. The enemies, even when they were naked, could be hiding weapons in their long hair. Huor cut the man's hair short but he could not find any kind of weapons. Not even the needles. He searched his mouth, thinking that something was under his tongue. He broke his teeth because he was too angry at him. He punched the Easterling again and again, but he was not ready to kill him. He thought of Hurin that moment, a man who always felt pity for others. But Huor was not as merciful as his older brother was. He could not sympathise with someone who was there to kill him.  
"Now, tell me. Why are you spying on me?" Huor asked the other man, who had collapsed on the ground due to the pain and the cold of the early morning. It had not danwed yet, it was still dark, and a frozen wind blew on their faces. There was nothing calm, however, because someone could feel the anger and the fear. They could smell the odour of blood dripping from the Easterling's mouth. He was a scary man now because agony and fear had made him a terrible opponent. But he was harmless at the same time because Huor had deprived him of his lethal weapons.  
"I have to know what the Edain of Hithlum are up to" the Easterling whispered.  
"And you would go to Anband then, telling everything to Morgoth Bauglir" Huor noted.  
"Yes, even though my people are scared of him" the other man responded.  
"This is what makes Melkor so strong: it is fear. But I guess that he is afraid too" Huor scratched his chin, lost in thoughts. But he soon came back to reality, noticing that the other man had approached him, hoping that he could get back his venomed needles. Huor kicked his face, and the man collpased on the ground again. Huor thought that he should admire the Easterling that moment. He had not revealed the most important part of his identity. He kept his soul intact, even though Huor took off his clothes, trying to steal his dignity. But he thought that the Easterling wanted to steal the dignity of the son of Galdor the Tall with those venomed needles. It would be a terrible death, but Huor was gifted with foresight, he knew that he would die with a venomed arrow in the eye. He hated to know this but he could not change what would happen to him in the future, whether this future was near or distant.  
"Show mercy, please" the Easterling muttered after a few moments. But Huor did not listen to that plea because he was lost in thoughts once again. He wished that Hurin was there to tell him what to do with this man. He hated taking decisions when he was not the Lord of Dor-lomin but a vassal to the High King of the Noldor. He did not know what to do but he could not drag the Easterling to Hithlum because this would be too dangerous for him and for his people. He had to think and act immediately. He had to be strong, he had to be brave that moment. He had to fight for dear life because he knew that the Easterlings could use their bear hands to kill someone, they were stronger than most people thought. Some Eldar said that humans were weak but this was not the truth. The Edain and the Easterlings were much stronger than many elves thought they were.


	4. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is nearly impossible to get information from the unnamed Easterling, and Huor has to make a difficult decision.

Huor hated this moment because he had to kill again. It was difficult when he had to kill as many orcs as possible because they were monsters. But now, he had to kill a human. On the other hand, he could not feel any regrets since the Easterling was evil, one of those who served the Dark Lord in secret. He deserved to be killed by Galdor's son, who had to ask some questions first. Huor had to find out what the Easterlings and the orcs had been planning to do all this time. He had to know when they would attempt to invade Hithlum and attack the Eldar and the Edain who lived there. So, he asked that question but the other man did not reply, shaking uncontrollably. They were both sad, with the exception that Huor was calm, not afraid at all. He had to be patient and listen carefully to what the Easterling had to say.  
Huor looked at the other man with sadness in his eyes but the other man did not notice that. The Easterling had averted his gaze, trying to find a way to escape from Huor's anger, without knowing that Hurin's brother was not angry that moment. He was bitter and sad. He wished that he could be at peace for once but he knew that this would never happen. He had to constantly fight, there was no escape. He would die at a young age, he knew that already. But he was determined to evade death that night, he would kill without getting injured this time. The Easterling would die by his hands since he was one of those who deserved death. And Huor would not feel any remorse when he would kill this man since the Easterling had to die that night. He had to kill him and warn his brother.  
"How many of you have followed me here?" Huor asked the Easterling with curiosity.  
"I am the only one. If there were many of us, you have known it by now" the other man replied, still shaking with fear.  
"You are right on that. But when will the Easterlings and the orcs invade Hithlum?" he asked. "I knowthat the orcs had done this before, but they have your help now" he added.  
"The Easterlings are not going to invade Hithlum. The orcs must do this without our help. And there are some Easterlings, like Bor and his sons, who are faithful to the Eldar" the man responded to the question.  
"I think that my brother and the High King of the Noldor are ready for war and they will kill all the orcs. They know that the orcs are planning to invade Hithlum because I have not returned to my homeland yet. They must fear for the worst now, and I hate that since I do not want them to fear that I am injured or dead. I blame you for this. You are the reason why I cannot ride fast back to Dor-lomin and warn my brother about the forthcoming orc invasion" Huor snapped. But he managed tocontrol his temper and be calm again. He did not want to be angry because he thought that this was a sign of weakness. He had to be in control of this situation and interrogate the Easterling about the plans of the orcs and the Easterlings that could probably end to the fall of the House of Hador.  
"I know. I wanted this to happen because we wish to hurt your brother emotionally. I am sure he will collapse if he finds out that you are injured or dead" the Easterling was rude that moment, trying to smile ironically.  
"You underestimate my brother. Hurin is much stronger than you think, he will not cry if I die. He will punish you, though, if you murder me" Huor claimed, giggling because he thought that the other man was stupid, someone who did not know the great strength of Hurin Thalion.  
"I do not think that he is as strong as you claim he is. Hurin loves you so much that he will not be able to deal with your death" the Easterling hissed.  
"Hurin is so strong that he has survived too many tragedies. So, I know him much better than you do" Huor said to the other man.  
The Easterling gulped and he did not dare look at Huor that moment. But Huor stared at him in dismay and he sighed in sandess that moment. They were both silent for a while. He wished that he was far away, living a peaceful life. But this would never happen because he had to fight to the death, to sacrifice himself for others, especially for the ones whom he loved dearly. He thought of Rian that moment, the woman he was about to get married to. He had to see her again, he had to hug her tightly and tell her that everything was going to be alright, if this was possible.  
But Huor was tired that moment, so tired that he did not want to interrogate the Easterling anymore. He had to kill him that moment. He unseathed his sword and he decpaidated the other man. Blood was sprayed on his clothes and was spilled on the ground as the sun rose up in the sky. But the cold of the morning remained, and Huor was panting. He returned to his room and he had a bath with hot water, he wore clean clothes and he had to leave. But he had to sleep first since he was exhasuted. He slept for hours and he had to wake up at night. When he finally woke up, he paid for everything and he rode as fast as he could to Dor-lomin. He had to warn his brother about the orcs' forthcoming invasion to Hithlum. He had to warn his people beofre the invasion.


End file.
